Enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems allow for the integration of internal and external management information across an entire organization, including financial/accounting, manufacturing, sales and service, customer relationship management, and the like. The purpose of ERP is to facilitate the flow of information between business functions inside the organization and manage connections to outside entities. Convergent invoicing (CI) integrates ERP and Customer relationship management (CRM) systems so that organizations with complex billing processes can create, change, and cancel billable accounts for customers, as well as retrieve and view invoicing data for services rendered on demand.